Forever My Firefly
by skyrans
Summary: Sasuke said he loves Hinata the most, and she never doubt it in anyway. "I try to love him more than he does for me, but it seems impossible." ;SasuHina Oneshot ;!AU ;OOC ;DLDR ; Mind to Review?


**Forever My Firefly**

 **.**

 **Oneshot**

 **.**

 **I own nothing but the plot. Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Plot Rush! Unbetaed! Grammatical Errors! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

April 2012

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di panggung aula utama Tokyo High School dengan sertifikat kelulusan di genggaman tangan kirinya. Ruangan itu begitu terang, lampu sorot menembak dari segala arah menuju panggung. Namun Sasuke tetap menyempatkan matanya terbuka lebar untuk mencari-cari sosok sahabatnya.

Di pinggir ruangan dekat pintu masuk, Hinata melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Sasuke membalas dengan senyum kecil. Jika sempat Sasuke ingin menggelengkan kepala tak percaya dengan ekspresi Hinata yang terlalu bersemangat. Sebenarnya siapa yang lulus disini, dirinya atau Hinata?

Sasuke menunggu teman satu angkatannya berkumpul di atas panggung untuk melakukan pemotretan singkat. Matanya masih beberapa kali mencuri pandang ke arah Hinata yang masih bersandar di dinding pada tempat yang sama. Sasuke tahu benar Hinata bukanlah orang yang tidak sabaran, namun ia bisa menebak bahwa Hinata pun tengah berdoa agar upacara pelepasan ini cepat selesai.

Hanya dengan melihat raut wajahnya saja, Sasuke dapat mengetahui apa yang Hinata inginkan saat itu. Gadis itu bosan... dan lapar. Semampunya Sasuke mencoba menahan senyum, tak ingin terlihat konyol. Ia kemudian berbalik menghadap salah satu temannya rupanya berbicara padanya, Sasuke mengangguk sebagai respon meskipun ia tak benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang temannya itu katakan. Saat ada Hinata, jangan harap Sasuke akan sepenuh hati memberikan perhatian penuh pada sekitarnya.

Sasuke tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak menyadarinya. Ia dapat mengartikan peningkatan kecepatan debaran jantungnya setiap kali Hinata tersenyum padanya. Sasuke mengerti kenapa ia rela mengorbankan waktu tidur malamnya karena Hinata menelponnya dan menceritakan harinya. Ia mengerti kenapa ia merasa senang dapat berbagi makan siang bersama Hinata jika gadis itu lupa membawa bekalnya.

Dan diatas semua itu, Sasuke tahu alasan kenapa ia berjalan menghampiri Hinata terlebih dahulu daripada menuju keluarganya setelah upacara kelulusan selesai.

..

...

..

Musim panas 2012

Sasuke merasa tubuhnya melebur dan menyatu bersama matras yang dipakainya. Cuacanya terlalu terik dan Sasuke hanya ingin bermalas-malasan seharian dalam kamar dengan pendingin ruangan yang menunjukkan pengaturan suhu terendah. Namun rasanya Sasuke perlu membuang jauh-jauh bayangan itu melihat Hinata di sampingnya, mengguncangnya agar segera terbangun.

Mereka menghabiskan liburan musim panas kali itu bersama. Hanya berdua. Sasuke mempersuasi orang tuanya sejak musim semi untuk memiliki liburan tanpa kedua orang tuanya. Dan Hinata hanya perlu mengatakan kepada orang tuanya bahwa ia pergi bersama Sasuke untuk mendapat izin setelah Sasuke mengajaknya berlibur seminggu silam.

"Bangun, Sasuke! Apanya yang liburan kalau terus menerus mendekam di kamar?!" rengek Hinata.

Sasuke membuka matanya namun belum berubah dari posisi menelungkupnya. Jika impiannya untuk bermalas-malasan adalah impian sesaat yang bisa menghilang kapapun, maka baginya kesenangan Hinata adalah impiannya yang takkan pernah tergeser oleh apapun dan sampai kapanpun.

Hinata itu buruk dalam navigasi dan tidak akrab dengan tempat baru. Hinata juga cukup tahu diri untuk tidak meninggalkan penginapan sendirian. Dan lagi Sasuke sendiri tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Sasuke mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi duduk bersila menghadap Hinata. Ia melirik jam meja di nakas sebelah ranjang untuk kemudian mengetahui bahwa saat itu sudah lewat tengah hari. Dan sudah bisa dipastikan cuaca diluar sedang panas-panasnya. Tapi kalau mengalah oleh cuaca, buat apa Sasuke mengajak Hinata berlibur ke pantai seperti sekarang? Buat apa ia menghabiskan tabungannya hanya untuk melihat raut bosan di wajah Hinata?

Sasuke kembali menatap Hinata. "Mau jalan-jalan di pantai?"

Reflek Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya dan seketika mengangguk.

Dengan minuman kaleng masing-masing satu di tangan, mereka berdua bertelanjang kaki menapaki pasir pantai yang menghangat karena sinar matahari.

Hari itu tak terlalu ramai, hanya terlihat beberapa yang selesai dan baru akan berselancar dan beberapa yang duduk menikmati semilir angin di bawah bayangan. Sasuke dan Hinata pun hanya berjalan menyusuri garis batas darat sementara yang tercipta oleh ombak.

"Berjanjilah padaku," buka Sasuke tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Hinata menengok ke arahnya, menunggu Sasuke untuk melanjukan apapun yang ingin pemuda itu ucapkan. "Berjanjilah kau akan menjadi sahabatku selamanya," lanjut Sasuke.

Hinata berkedip dua kali setelah mendengarnya. Seperti butuh waktu lebih lama untuk Hinata menjawab perkataan Sasuke sehingga jeda yang tercipta terasa cukup panjang. Di sela jeda itu Sasuke mengangkat minuman kalengnya dan menenggaknya sekali.

"Hm," Hinata mengangguk. "Aku janji," diberikannya Sasuke senyum kecil tulus dari bibirnya. Senyum yang tak Hinata sadari merupakan favorit Sasuke di dunia ini.

..

...

..

Dua minggu setelah mengucapkannya dan dua hari sebelum Hinata kembali ke sekolah, Sasuke mematahkan janjinya.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi sahabatmu lagi," ujar Sasuke, atensinya masih ia luangkan pada ponsel pintar di genggamannya namun ia masih bisa merasakan Hinata mematung di sampingnya.

"Sa-sasuke..."

Perasaan terluka yang Hinata sampaikan lewat getar suaranya membuat Sasuke menyesal telah mengatakan kalimat tadi. Sungguh, bukan itu yang sebenarnya ingin ia sampaikan. Hanya saja otakknya terlalu kaku untuk menemukan kalimat lain yang lebih pantas.

Sasuke meletakkan ponselnya dan menatap Hinata. Tangannya kanannya meraih tangan Hinata yang bertaut jadi satu di atas pangkuan gadis itu sendiri.

"Maksudku aku... tidak ingin jika hanya... hanya sahabatmu."

Kacau! Hanya satu kalimat namun Sasuke tak bisa menyampaikannya dengan baik. Ia merasa suhu di sekitar wajahnya meningkat. Sasuke merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

Sedang Hinata hanya diam menatapnya, ada sorot bertanya juga menebak-nebak di matanya. Lama ia menatap oniks Sasuke kemudian pandangannya ia turunkan ke tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam tangannya untuk kemudian menatap mata pemuda itu lagi.

"Oh..." akhirnya Hinata membuka mulut. "Baiklah," tambahnya, matanya masih setia terhubung dengan mata Sasuke namun jemarinya bergerak, membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke.

Dan momen itu juga Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Reaksi yang begitu minim jika dibandingkan hatinya yang terasa berteriak senang.

..

...

..

April 2013

Punggung Sasuke bersandar di dinding terujung aula sekolah lamanya. Sudah satu tahun sejak ia terakhir kali menjejaki kaki di tempat itu dan berada di sana sekarang membuatnya mau tak mau sedikit bernostalgia akan kehidupan sekolah menengahnya.

Kali ini giliran Hinata yang naik ke atas panggung untuk menerima sertifikat kelulusannya. Dan Sasuke tersenyum menahan tawa jika mengingat pagi tadi Hinata yang selalu mengkomplain waktu kelulusannya yang setahun lebih terlambat dari Sasuke walaupun jarak usia mereka hanya terpaut hitungan bulan.

Tapi hal itu bukan masalah lagi, kan? Hinata lulus dan akan bergabung kembali bersama Sasuke di universitas meskipun mereka memiliki peminatan yang berbeda. Hinata sudah mendaftarkan diri di kampus tempat Sasuke sekarang menimba ilmu. Dan lagi ia telah mengantongi izin untuk tinggal sendiri di apartement tepat di sebelah Sasuke tinggal.

Buket bunga di genggaman Sasuke hampir terlepas karena lamunannya. Ia kemudian kembali melihat ke arah Hinata. Gadis itu tengah berbincang dengan temannya, bibirnya terlihat melekuk membentuk senyum hangat yang sama hangatnya dengan tatapan matanya. Seakan menular, melihatnya Sasuke menjadi ikut tersenyum.

Upacara kelulusan telah selesai secara formal. Hinata turun dari panggung. Sasuke menunggu gadis itu, memberinya waktu untuk memeluk orang tua dan kakaknya terlebih dahulu sebelum pada akhirnya berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

"Untukmu," Sasuke menyerahkan buket bunga di genggamannya, Hinata meraihnya sambil terkikik kecil.

"Terima kasih," balas Hinata kemudian memeluk Sasuke erat. "Untuk bunganya... juga untuk tetap bersamaku selama ini. Aku mencintaimu," ujar Hinata di pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata."

..

...

..

Meskipun memiliki apartemen sendiri, Hinata lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di apartemen Sasuke. Entah saat ia butuh suasana untuk menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya, entah saat ia ingin bercerita tentang apapun yang terjadi hari itu padanya atau hanya ingin bermain karena bosan.

Sasuke pernah mengatakan kepada Hinata untuk menghubunginya jika kesepian, ia tak ingin menjadi kekasih yang mengandalkan gadisnya untuk urusan bertemu seperti ini. Namun Hinata mengabaikannya, gadis itu bilang apartemen Sasuke lebih menyenangkan.

Bahkan beberapa kali Hinata mengerjakan tugas di apartemen Sasuke hingga tertidur disana. Membuat Sasuke tak memiliki pilihan lain selain merelakan dirinya tidur di sofa tiap kali itu terjadi. Tapi tidak, Sasuke sama sekali tidak keberatan tentang hal itu.

Lagi ada waktu dimana Hinata datang saat Sasuke sibuk dengan buku-bukunya. Seperti sudah mengerti, Hinata hanya akan bermain-main di dekatnya tanpa menganggunya. Seringnya Hinata memilih memainkan kamera digital milik Sasuke dan meilihat-lihat hasil jepretannya. Beberapa kali pula Hinata sengaja memotret Sasuke yang tengah dalam keseriusannya menyelesaikan tugas.

Saat itu juga Hinata melihat hasil bidikannya. Tak sebagus jepretan Sasuke jika dilihat dari sudut pengambilan dan fokusnya, namun terlihat cukup jelas dan Hinata sering menggumamkan komentar tentang betapa Sasuke terlihat tampan ketika melihat foto-foto itu.

"Sepertinya kau tidak pernah bosan mengatakan hal itu."

Dan itu adalah respon Sasuke setiap kali Hinata menyanjungnya secara fisik.

..

...

..

Kapanpun mereka pergi keluar bersama teman, keduanya selalu saja menjadi target atas komentar iri yang dilontarkan teman-teman mereka. Sama halnya pada hari ini. Dan kali ini semua itu dikarenakan oleh Hinata yang terlalu malas untuk menyuapi dirinya sendiri.

"Hinata, kau ini kenapa sih tidak mau makan kalau tidak disuapi Sasuke?" Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya saat Hinata kembali menerima suapan sushi dari sumpit yang digenggam Sasuke.

"Aku heran Sasuke sebegitu telatennya jika sudah tentang dirimu," timpal Naruto. "Kau juga, pasrah-pasrah saja," kini Naruto mengarahkan pernyataannya ke Sasuke. Bukannya tidak suka akan hubungan keduanya, hanya saja kelakuan sepasang kekasih di hadapannya itu membuatnya begitu nelangsa sebagai jomblo.

"Dia tidak bisa ditolak," balas Sasuke singkat setelah menelan apapun yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

"Harusnya kau tinggal kabur saja dia," canda Naruto kepada Sasuke. Hinata tertawa sebagai responnya.

"Dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku," jawab Hinata yakin di sela tawanya.

Sasuke tersenyum. Kiba memutar bola matanya. Naruto mendengus.

..

...

..

Kebiasaan Hinata yang akan ketiduran setelah belajar di apartemen Sasuke berlanjut dan semakin sering terjadi. Bukan hanya setelah belajar, terkadang Hinata datang untuk menonton televisi di apartemennya untuk kemudian ia temukan terlelap di sofa dengan televisi yang masih menyala.

Jika sudah seperti itu Sasuke hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya karena lagi-lagi ia harus memindahkan Hinata dari sofa ke ranjangnya. Bukan hal yang mudah untuk Sasuke karena Hinata memiliki kebiasaan untuk terus bergerak jika tidurnya terasa tak nyaman. Ditambah lagi faktor bahwa tubuh Hinata tergolong cukup berisi untuk standar seorang gadis, berisi dalam standar ideal tentu saja.

Hinata juga sering menggoda Sasuke. Seperti ketika mereka berkencan, berjalan kaki di tempat umum, Hinata akan menautkan kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di belakang tubuh. Gestur yang dibaca sebagai satu cobaan untuk Sasuke yang benar-benar menyukai untuk menggenggam tangan Hinata.

Hinata akan tertawa kecil kemudian melepas bebas kedua tangannya untuk digenggam Sasuke setelah pada akhirnya Sasuke mengamit lengannya dan memberinya tatapan memohon. Kemudian Hinata akan membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke erat sebagai permintaan maaf karena menggodanya.

Mereka jarang bertengkar. Namun jika saat-saat itu terjadi, Sasukelah yang akan terlebih dahulu menyuarakan kata maaf. Tak masalah baginya, toh ia tahu Hinata juga akan meminta maaf kepadanya sebelum tidur mengingat Hinata merupakan tipikal yang tidak bisa tenang jika sedang merasa bersalah.

Sasuke selalu membiarkan Hinata menang dalam perdebatan apapun yang terjadi di antara mereka. Hanya satu dimana Sasuke tetap bersikeras atas pernyatannya. Yaitu setiap Sasuke menyatakan bahwa tidak ada orang di yang mencitai orang lain melebihi dirinya mencintai Hinata.

"Sampai hari terakhirku kau akan tetap menjadi yang paling aku cintai."

Itu yang Sasuke katakan.

..

...

..

Banyak sekali foto mereka yang terpajang di dinding dan tiap sudut apartemen Sasuke. Belum menghitung beberapa yang Hinata gantung di dinding kamarnya juga sisanya yang tersimpan di kotak putih di bawah ranjang Sasuke.

"Aku malas masuk kelas hari ini," rengek Hinata sambil berguling di ranjang Sasuke hingga posisinya menelungkup. Ia melihat Sasuke memasukkan beberapa benda dari atas meja belajar ke dalam ranselnya.

"Bolos saja kalu begitu," Sasuke memberi saran sembari mengambil hoodie biru tuanya yang tergantung di belakang pintu. Ia memiliki kelas untuk dihadiri lima belas menit lagi.

Hinata melihat Sasuke dengan raut cemberut namun tak mengatakan apapun. Sepertinya ia akan sendirian lagi hari ini selama Sasuke pergi. Hinata tahu, jika Sasuke memutuskan untuk tetap pergi, itu artinya memang hari itu ada yang benar-benar penting dan tak bisa ditinggalkan. Karena jika bisa melewati kelasnya, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk menemani Hinata.

Sebelum keluar dari kamarnya, Sasuke menyempatkan diri menghampiri Hinata. "Aku akan segera kembali setelah kelas selesai," ujarnya kemudian mengecup pipi Hinata sebelum benar-benar keluar.

Dan siangnya, Sasuke benar-benar kembali. Ia membolos kelas keduanya dan memilih pulang ke apartement. Mereka menghabiskan hari itu bersama tanpa keluar apartemen. Mulai dari menonton film, bermain game, memesan pizza dan apapun yang lainnya. Meski sederhana namun melakukannya bersama Hinata membuat Sasuke tak memiliki harapan untuk sesuatu yang lebih dari ini.

..

...

..

Mei 2016

Senyuman semakin jarang terlihat di bibir Hinata. Matanya kini tak lagi terlihat bersinar seperti saat Sasuke selalu ada dalam jarak pandangnya. Hinata masih aktif dalam kegiatan belajar di kampusnya, namun ia menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya.

Rabu itu setelah kelas selesai ia pulang ke apartemen Sasuke. Meletakkan tas selempangnya di sofa dan berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke. Hinata duduk di kursi meja belajar, matanya menatap kosong ke arah jendela yang menampakkan padatnya tanah Tokyo di luar sana.

Belakangan ini kehidupannya benar-benar monoton. Ia akan bangun pukul tujuh pagi lalu sarapan hanya dengan segelas susu coklat sebelum beranagkat ke kampus, makan siang pada jam istirahat kemudian melanjutkan kelas keduanya, setelahnya ia akan duduk berdiam di salah satu kafe dekat apartement dengan secangkir latte yang masih mengepulkan asap sebelum akhirnya pulang.

Seakan tak memiliki tempat tinggal pribadi, Hinata akan langsung menuju apartement Sasuke. Jika tak terlalu malas ia akan mendi sebelum merebahkan dirinya di ranjang Sasuke dengan harapan pemuda akan hadir di hadapannya saat ia membuka mata.

"Sudah empat bulan, Sasuke... kau dimana?" bisik Hinata pilu.

..

...

..

"Sudah cukup lama, Hinata," Sakura menyampaikan apa yang menganggunya. Hari ini akhirnya ia berhasil menarik Hinata keluar dari sarangnya. Ia berniat membawa Hinata ke kafe langganan mereka namun Hinata menolak dan akhirnya disanalah mereka, dengan keikut sertaan Naruto, duduk di kafe dekat apartementnya. "Kenapa kau masih juga belum bisa menerima bahwa dia sudah pergi?!"

Tatapan Hinata masih meraba permukaan meja di hadapannya. Sakura menghela nafas, Naruto menatap sendu.

"Dia tidak pergi," sahut Hinata rendah.

"Dia sudah pergi, Hinata," Sakura kembali berbicara, Hinata menatap matanya dan mendapati tatapan gadis yang biasanya ceria itu meredup. "Sudah empat bulan. Dia meninggalkan kita empat bulan lalu," tambahnya.

Medengarnya membuat mata Hinata memburam, namun ia masih menyangkalnya. "Dia tidak akan meninggalkanku."

"Sadarlah, Hinata! Dia tidak akan kembali. Dia bukan pergi berlibur! Kau tahu tentang kecelakaan itu, jangan lagi menyangkalnya!" Naruto gusar.

Air mata Hinata menetes, namun ia tetap diam.

"Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Hinata," lanjut Naruto, nada bicaranya melembut. "Dan kau tahu benar Sasuke tidak pernah menyukai saat kau tersakiti. Kau sahabatku, Hinata... kepergian Sasuke cukup memukul jiwaku, jangan menambahkannya dengan membuatku merasa kalau aku kehilangan dirimu," Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tatapan memohon. "Jadi kumohon, terimalah apa yang terjadi dan kembalilah menjadi Hinata yang dulu."

..

...

..

Hari itu perhatian Hinata terjaring pada ransel Sasuke yang ia sadari telah ia abaikan sejak pemiliknya pergi. Hinata menghentikan kegiatan besih-bersihnya, meraih ransel itu kemudian mengeluarkan benda di dalamnya satu per satu dengan gerakan yang begitu hati-hati. Semuanya hanya benda yang biasa dibawa mahasiswa ke kampus, kecuali satu. Satu keping CD yang belum pernah Hinata lihat sebelumnya.

Tak ada keterangan apapun kecuali panggilan kecil Sasuke kepada Hinata disertai satu frase pendek tertulis di permukaannya. _Tanjoubi omedetou,_ _Hina-Hime_.

Hinata merayakan ulang tahunnya tahun lalu bersama Sasuke. Sasuke memberikannya sebuah cincin yang mirip dengan yang telah pemuda itu kenakan sabagai hadiah. Namun Hinata tak pernah tahu soal CD yang ada di genggamannya itu.

Hinata begerak ke ruang tengah menyalakan televisi dan DVD player lalu memasukkan keping itu kedalamnya. Ia kemudian duduk di sofa dengan menekuk lulut dingga ke dadanya. Layar televisi berubah, pada ujung layar terdapat tanggal dan waktu diambilnya video itu. Lima bulan lalu. Dan rasanya Hinata ingin berhenti, tak ingin mengetahui apapun yang terekam di dalamnya.

Namun kemudian wajah Sasuke muncul. Pemuda itu segera menjauh dari kamera dan duduk di tepi ranjang setelah memastikan kamera sudah merekamnya dengan baik.

"Sasuke..." Hinata berbisik, matanya memanas, isakannya sudah sampai tenggorokan. "Kau disana, Sasuke? Kau disana, kan?" Hinata mempertanyakan. Air matanya ia biarkan meluncur melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum di layar kaca itu.

 _"Hinata..."_

Suara Sasuke membuat Hinata memejamkan matanya erat, telapak tangannya menutup mulutnya sendiri berusaha meredan isakan yang ia ciptakan. Hinata merindukan suara itu. Benar-benar merindukannya.

 _"Sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu, akan kuucapkan disini, jadi jangan sampai kau tidak melihatnya,"_

Hinata melihat Sasuke menyamankan posisi duduknya sejenak.

 _"Aku tahu mungkin kau bosan mendengarnya, tapi biar kukatakan lagi bahwa kau adalah yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini. Apapun yang kau katakan untuk menyanggahnya tidak akan membuatku percaya kalau perasaanmu padaku lebih besar dari perasaanku."_

Sasuke menyeringai bangga atas perkataannya.

 _"Bukan sesuatu yang buruk sih, hanya saja aku memang terlalu mencintaimu."_

Suara tawa canggung Sasuke setelah mengatakannya membuat Hinata menyerah untuk menahan isakannya. Wajahnya kini sudah basah karena air mata yang meluber kemana-mana.

 _"Ini akan terdengar seperti gombalan murahan, tapi setiap malam sebelum aku tertidur, aku selalu memikirkanmu. Aku merasa sangat beruntung bisa mencintaimu juga mendapatkan cintamu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan, jika kita tidak pernah bertemu, bagaimana aku menjalani kehidupanku?"_

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, terlihat meresapi apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Tangannya tanpa sadar mengusap mata kanannya sendiri, membuat Hinata hampir berseru untuk menghentikannya mengingat Sasuke pernah melukai kelopak matanya karena gerakan serupa. Tapi kemudian Hinata sadar, bahwa Sasuke tidak benar-benar disana bersamanya.

 _"Ingat pertama kali kita bertemu?"_

Sasuke membuka suara lagi, menatap tepat ke kamera.

 _"Aku duduk sendiri di perpustakaan. Kau datang tiba-tiba, duduk di hadapanku lalu mengatakan bahwa kau adalah murid pindahan baru. Aku kira kau akan pergi begitu aku membalas dengan jawaban singkat tanpa basa-basi, tapi kau malah lanjut bicara, mengatakan bahwa aku akan sangat mengutuk akhir cerita dari buku yang sedang kubaca. Sok kenal sekali kau saat itu."_

Lagi, Hinata mendengar tawa ringan Sasuke.

 _"Tidak terasa sudah lama sejak saat itu, enam atau tujuh tahun. Yang jelas aku tidak akan melupakan apa yang terjadi. Aku mensyukuri setiap detiknya."_

Sasuke kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah kamera, tangannya mengusap tatanan rambutnya sejenak untuk kemudian ia bergestur seolah tengah bercermin. Air muka Hinata berubah, ia tersedak tawa yang tiba-tiba datang bersama air matanya, senyum tipis terulum di bibirnya.

 _"Kau adalah sahabatku, sahabat yang paling aku cintai melebihi siapapun. Aku tahu aku pernah mengingkari satu janjiku padamu, tapi aku senang karena semuanya menjadi lebih indah setelah itu."_

Hinata mulai tenang, isakannya mulai hilang meski air matanya belum mau berhenti mengalir. Matanya menatap jelas sosok Sasuke di layar televisi seolah tak ingin melewatkan satu gerakanpun yang pemuda itu lakukan.

 _"Ini salah satu hadiah ulang tahunmu, aku akan menjanjikan satu hal yang sumpah tidak akan aku rusak. Aku berjanji akan berusaha semampuku untuk terus membuatmu bahagia selama kau ada di sisiku. Aku berjanji akan terus mencintaimu dengan suluruh bagian yang ada dalam diriku."_

Sasuke menghela nafas menahan malu, ia menangkup pipi dengan kedua tangannya sendiri, menutup rona yang muncul tiba-tiba. Hinata ingin sekali menarik tangan Sasuke, ia benar-benar suka saat Sasuke merona seperti itu.

 _"Sebagai balasannya kau juga harus berjanji padaku. Jika nanti kita berpisah, berjanjilah untuk berbahagia dan menjadi kaya raya. Tetaplah hidup dengan bahagia dan penuh cinta."_

Gurauan yang Sasuke sisipkan mampu membuat Hinata kembali tertawa kecil. Tanpa sadar Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya, berbarengan dengan air matanya yang lagi-lagi keluar.

 _"Bagiku kau seperti kunang-kunang yang bersinar di hatiku. Dan aku ingin kau selalu menjadi hal itu. Jangan pernah meredupkan dirimu, Hinata, kau dengar?! Aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika itu terjadi."_

Sasuke tersenyum ke arah kamera. Hinata terdiam menatap sosok Sasuke, dalam hatinya ia meresapi apa yang Sasuke katakan.

 _"Ahh... durasinya sudah cukup panjang ternyata, aku bicara terlalu banyak. Aku bahkan belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu."_

Sasuke tertawa sambil mengusap tengguknya dengan gerakan canggung.

 _"Jadi... Selamat Ulang Tahun, Hime. Tetaplah dan teruslah bersinar. Aku mencintaimu."_

Sasuke tersenyum tulus sebelum kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah kamera. Hal berikutnya yang Hinata lihat adalah layar televisi yang berubah gelap.

..

...

..

Juli 2016

Hari ini tepat jatuh pada tanggal ulang tahun Sasuke. Hinata berjalan santai menuju pemakaman setelah sebelumnya membeli buket bunga yang sama seperti yang Sasuke berikan saat hari kelulusannya. Sakura juga ikut menemaninya.

Hinata bersimpuh di depan batu nisan, sinar matahari membuat dua cincin serupa yang menjadi bandul kalungnya terlihat lebih bersinar. Ya, sejak Sasuke pergi Hinata menyimpan cincin yang pemuda itu pakai.

Diletakkannya buket bunga yang dibawanya kemudian berdoa sejenak. Kemudian Hinata akan membuka mulutnya untuk bicara meski ia tahu tak akan mendapat jawaban. Ia hanya ingin Sasuke tahu bahwa ia hidup dengan baik dan akan menjadi lebih baik lagi. Bahwa ia menepati dan menjaga janjinya.

Hinata tidak berbohong, karena memang sejak melihat video itu, Hinata mulai menata dirinya. Ia tak lagi mengurung dirinya di kamar. Mulai berbicara banyak kepada teman-temannya juga mulai makan dan tidur dengan teratur.

Hinata merenung sejenak, kenangan kembali merasukinya.

 _"Sampai hari terakhirku kau akan tetap menjadi yang paling aku cintai."_

Hinata ingat Sasuke mengatakan kalimat itu padanya.

"Aku ingin mengalahkan perasaannya, aku ingin mencintainya lebih dari yang dia berikan padaku. Tapi sepertinya itu merupakan hal yang mustahil," gumam Hinata masih berlulut di hadapan makam Sasuke.

Sakura yang berdiri di belakangnya tersenyum kecil.

"Mustahil karena dia benar-benar terlalu mencintaiku," tutup Hinata sebelum kembali berdiri dan berbalik menghadap Sakura yang menunggunya.

"Sudah ingin pulang?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawabannya kemudian mengikuti langkah awal Sakura untuk meninggalkan area pemakaman tersebut.

 **-END-**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Experimenting for a bit angst, bcs life is not always mean to be rainbow and unicorns.**

 **So sorry Sasupyoon~~~ T.T**

 **How do you think? Mind to review?**


End file.
